Pumps
by thatkidty
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan takes Forks High School by storm. Most of the boys are dropping to their knees at her feet, and all the girls want to be her. Everyone loves her, except Edward Cullen. Bear witness to the cat and mouse that will have your face spackeled to the screen. Rated M for language and future lemons. B&J, A&J, R&R, and eventual R&E.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight. I just piggy backed Stephanie's characters and gave them my own plot.

Click.

_Clack._

Click.

_ Clack._

Click.

_ Clack._

The methodical click-clacking of my pumps on the smooth hispanic tile floors soothes me as I maneuver the corridors of this posh private school dodging between the hoards of students. The lockers are long, from the floor to about three quarters up the wall, they look spacious, but their hideous chipped golden yellow color makes me want to spew vomit from the mouth. _Ugh_. They seemed out of place with the rest of the pristine hallway. They were a sharp contrast from the slightly thinner, glossy, forest green lockers adjacent to the monstrosities I had been glaring at. I got bored with the lockers so I started assessing people. To my left was a short, and i'm short and she was shorter than me, brown haired girl, with a face that reminded me of Alvin, yes ,Alvin of the furry variety. I cringed at the thought of the heinous jokes that must circulate around her, and I made a mental note to make sure that no matter fucking what I would never be one of the people who start a joke about her. I took that bullying shit seriously, getting a couple nasty ass kids to laugh at the expense of someone wasn't worth walking around carrying the guilt of their suicide around. She glanced at me just before I passed her, smiling shyly. I returned her smile and kept walking.

Next was a tall, leggy, blonde. She was currently getting her face slathered with the saliva of a rather attractive boy. His dark olive skin made me think full italian as did his shiny slicked back dark hair. He had a rich boy face -from what part of it i could actually see- but wore poor boy clothes. He was either some prissy senators drunken mistake or just a rich kid that like to bust it in original digs. If it was the latter, I

d like the think that I categorize myself in that same bracket. My dad has money, loads of the shit really, but I pride myself in not being the stereotypical stuck up , spoiled ass brat. It was important for me to always be me, with or without my Dad's money. I see a large black sign hanging from the ceiling displaying large white letters reading _Main Office _in italics.

I see something flash in my peripheral vision and glance up to meet the eyes of a _very, very_ well muscled, tall, tan, brown curly haired beauty. _Hmm_, I sighed to myself smirking at him. _Boys, boys, boys. Can't live with em', and sure as hell can't live without them. _I looked away from Brutus and continued walking towards the sign.

Feeling the warm heat from a body particularly close to my own body I peered to my left to see an average height all american blue eyed boy staring down at me while showing me all thirty-two of this teeth. _Hmm, the bold ones are always the first to go down, _I thought to myself as I plastered a smile of my face waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton, you new right?" He asked, obviously knowing I am. There is nothing I hate more than a stupid, unnecessary question. But, seeing as I am the new girl I didn't want to gain the bad reputation by bitching to the first person who spoke to me.

"Yeah, I'm Isabella." I said politely, coming to a stop directly under the sign, looking around expectantly for a doorway of some kind. Blue eyes chuckled in front of me.

"I know it's kind of a trip, but they actually did a lot of remolding over the summer and the old main office used to be here, but it was relocated to other side of the building during the renovations, I kept wondering why they didn't move the sign. I mean, people were always complaining and well I'm and office assistant so I had to record every single one of the complaints, but they never moved the sign. Hence your misleadings." He finished smiling down at me. "I'll walk you if you want?" He asked, sensing some hope in his voice I decided to throw him a bone.

"Sure." I answered, saying nothing else. Mike let a relieved sounding sigh leave his lips, his breath fluttering over my face. _Ew, pussy, _I thought to myself. Damn, who is the lucky bitch that got eaten out at seven forty five in the morning. I had to distance myself from Blue Eyes and quick, I didn't want to have any prissy bitches coming up to me all put out about Blue Eyes over here trying to put the moves on me. "Actually Mike," I paused stepping back from him. "I'll just walk myself, I mean since you obviously don't have time to pop a mint after giving some serious head then you must be _very_ busy, and I wouldn't want you taking out of your serious schedule to walk me to the office." I said smiling slightly at him then turning on my heel and walking in the direction he had pointed to earlier, not looking back.

I finally sited another sign that also read _Main Office _but in big red letters on a black sign. Under the sign to the right I saw four large glass doors. I crossed the hallway to the doors, looking through the glass to the large office space. Opening the doors the first thing I noticed was the smell. Fresh paint. I inhaled heavily. New paint smell to me, is the same as new car smell to any one else. I walked swiftly to a large counter that was covered in an array of colored flyers advertising for various events and jobs.

A throat clearing made me look up. Green. Green eyes. GT was gonna be his name. GT for gin&tonic as in the drink, because to me it tastes like pine trees, and thats what I first thought when I saw those eyes.

"Hello." I started. GT leered at me his lips curling slightly, like to snarl, not to smile.

"What do you need?" He asked annoyed. I acted cooly, not giving away the fact that I was pissed he was acting like an asshat.

"My schedule and locker combination." I returned dryly, deciding not to let his attitude effect me. My eyes darted to the different awards on the walls, medals, plaques and trophies covering every available surface.

"Name." He asked, his fingers poised to type on a keyboard.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I offered looking at him. He looked up at me through narrowed eyes and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that?" I asked, calling him on his shit.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Isa-bell-a." He mocked, enunciating my name.

"It's just Bella, and if you can just give me my schedule I would appreciate it." I said monotonously.

GT slid the piece of paper over to me after glancing at it quickly he added, smirking , "See you in AP Biology, Isa-Bell-a." I said nothing as I turned and left the office, throwing my hips a bit more than usual.

End Notes:

I'm actually kind of frustrated with the start of this fic because I really wanted the intro chapter to be longer, but as I went through proofreading and editing I couldn't find a place that seemed to lack some sort of well anything. I'm in the prowl for a Beta so please don't hesitate to email me at thatkid_ty  with any suggestions. Please leave reviews as well as go to my other fanfiction Dibs, and Bella and Jacob fic. Please don't be frustrated with the length of my chapters, as I fully intend to, as both stories progress, lengthen my chapters. So review, message me, favorite me and my stories. See ya, thatkidty.


End file.
